1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forceps type of energy treatment device in which a movable handle is opened and closed to a fixed handle, thereby opening and closing a distal end portion of a jaw to a distal end portion of a probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2012-531970 discloses a forceps type of energy treatment device having a probe. This treatment device has the probe to be inserted into a sheath and a jaw openable and closable to the probe. The sheath and the probe are extended along a longitudinal axis. The jaw is attached to a distal end portion of the sheath so that the jaw is rotatable (openable and closable) around an opening/closing axis. The opening/closing axis is provided perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. The above attaching is performed by a pair of bearings or the like provided between an outer peripheral surface of the sheath and an inner peripheral surface of the jaw.
A distal end portion of the jaw closes to a distal end portion of the probe so that the distal end portion of the jaw and the distal end portion of the probe sandwich a treatment object such as a biological tissue therebetween to grasp the treatment object. The distal end portion of the jaw opens to the distal end portion of the probe so that the distal end portion of the jaw and the distal end portion of the probe are pushed into, e.g., the treatment object to expand and peel off the treatment object.